The invention is based on an electromagnetically actuatable valve as generally described herein. An electromagnetically actuatable valve is already known in which the armature is firmly connected to a guide diaphragm fastened to the housing at its outer circumference. However, this arrangement has the disadvantage that an additional operation is required to connect the armature and the guide diaphragm, and as a result of this connection, stresses in the guide diaphragm occur which cause the armature to tilt relative to the core; the danger then exists, first, that the armature will not be attracted in a parallel direction and, second, that the valve element may come to rest on the valve seat only on one side when the valve closes.